Transmission and scattering (selective excitation double Mossbauer (SEDM) spectrometers have been constructed and tested. The SEDM unit operates from 5 degrees K to 330 degrees K. Ferrochrome A has been examined by SEDM and found not to agree with the present theory regarding its energy exchange mechanisms. A quantum mechanical theory has been developed to interpret the transmission Mossbauer spectra line shapes. It is calculated by a program called SPIN 52. Computation of the SEDM line shapes taking into account an effective field approximation, arbitrary relaxation rates, and a thick scatterer is done using a program called SRELAX. A picosecond spectrometer is under construction to study protein dynamics. Primary wavelength is 1.06 microns using a Dye Mode Locked Nd-Glass Laser, amplification and doubling has been achieved as well as pulse selection by a Pockel cell.